Typhlosion
by UnknowingEvil
Summary: Just a story of a typhlosion and a girl having sex. Don't like, don't read.


The girl sighed as she walked along the forest path, her blond hair flowing in the breeze. She wasn't the tallest girl in the world, only standing about 5 feet tall. Despite that fact, she still saw herself as attractive, because of her bright blue eyes and cute, perky breasts.

She shivered as another gust of wind blew in her direction. The girl held on tighter to her burgundy jacket, legs shaking in their yoga pants. "I knew I should have put on something warmer this morning," she thought. The girl was only wearing a pink tank top underneath her jacket.

Upon reaching a nice clearing, the girl looked up in the sky. "Its getting dark out quickly…" She mumbled to herself. Her hand reached behind her, groping for the straps of her backpack.

With a start, she realized that she had left her backpack at the last Pokemon center. Silently cursing to herself, the girl jumped up and and down, rubbing her legs. She started to pace about, wondering how she was going to survive the night.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed in delight while reaching into her pocket for the familiar red and white sphere. With a flash, a large creature was brought out. He was taller then her by at least a foot, and much bigger then her. He had a creamy colored, soft underbelly, while at the top of his blue furred back, flames crackled dangerously.

"You're a life savor Typhlosion!" The girl said excitedly, running up and jumping into his paws. The Typhlosion chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her, pushing her head into his chest.

"Okay! I need you to keep me warm tonight Typhlosion!" The girl chirped, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. The Typhlosion ceased the embrace and sat on the ground, giving her a questioning look.

She blushed, "I forgot my backpack…" She whispered, looking away from him. He chuckled again, not at her losing her bag, but at her adorableness. It was dark now, so only the fire from his back illuminated them. The girl blushed again.

"There is another problem, Typhlosion," She said quietly, looking back up at him as they laid down together on the soft grass. "I sleep naked," the girl whispered as she started to take off her jacket.

The Typhlosion sat up and watched her undress. If he was to object to it, the moment passed as she was quickly naked and snuggled up against his warm fur, sitting in his lap. Her pale skin shown in the fire.

He sighed, laying back against the grass, enjoying the contact between them. She closed her eyes, while slowly petting his soft, warm fur. The Typhlosion felt his member stir as she continued to nusel him. The girl sighed contently, finally finding a comfortable position on top of Typhlosion, when her foot brushed up against something hard.

Looking down, she realized that it was his erect member, standing at attention. She shuffled down off of him and in between his legs. He sat up, looking down at those beautiful blue eyes that gazed lustily up at him.

The girl then looked at the member in her face, long and hard. Her hand slowly started to rub it along its length. The Typhlosion started to pant at her teasing, as her hand started to move faster. Pulling her hand away and brushing her blond hair out of her face, the girl brought her head to the poll and took a long lick, from the base all the way to the pointed tip.

The Typhlosion felt his leg twitch in pleasure as she took another long lick. Her eyes were half closed and continued to look up at him. Suddenly, she brought her head down on the tip, taking it in her mouth. Typhlosion's leg twitched again as her warm mouth bobbed up and down on the length, her hand fondling his balls.

Just as he was about to reach his climax, the girl turned stopped. He looked down at her questioningly as she crawled away on her hands and knees. She looked back at him, her dripping pussy in his full view in the fire light. No words were needed for him to know what she wanted.

Typhlosion was over her on all fours in a second. He had to crouch slightly to reach her height, but it didn't bother him at all. The girl moaned as she was enveloped in warmth, seeing his head next to hers. She nuzzled his face next to hers, taking in his musky scent. Suddenly, she felt his tip at her entrance as one of his arms took hold of her torso.

She braced herself as he slowly started to slide in. His dick got thicker as he continued to push into her. Reaching a barrier, he looked at her as he pushed his cock in all the way to the base. The girl yelped as he held on tighter, his furry balls resting against her, the tip poking her cervix.

The girl shivered slightly as she was getting used to the feeling of being so stuffed. He started to slowly back out. She moaned again, feeling suddenly empty, until he pushed himself back into her. He repeated the motion, in and out and in and out, until she was gasping in pleasure.

"F-f-f-faster," The girl stuttered, her breasts swinging back and forth with his thrusts. The Typhlosion happily obliged, thrusting into her at a faster pace, his balls slapping into her. His head was next to hers, panting as his tip continued pressing against her cervix.

He started to lick her cheeks as his thrusts became more powerful and faster. Her whole body leaned in and back with his thrusts as he dominated over her. The fire on his back reached a dangerous height. He felt his climax approaching, and went even faster, jamming the tip into her cervix.

He thrust into her one last time, causing her to collapse under the strain, Typhlosion laying on top of her as he stuffed her with his seed. It came in globs, filling her as he laid on her, his balls resting on her. The girl sighed contently, as she climaxed around his dick, milking him of his seed. She then passed out of the heat, they laid together.


End file.
